


A very puppy Christmas

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Puppy Love, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Kevin gets a suprise gift from his boyfriend. He's very, very happy about it :D
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2020





	A very puppy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BearWithAHat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to all of you and especially to BearWithAHat :)  
> I hope you like your gift and you can enjoy Christmas time even though it definitely is not the Christmas everyone has hoped for.  
> Stay safe :)

Careful Nico slipped into the small but cosy house that he called his own since last year, keen on not being caught sneaking around. But…  
“Where have you been?” A voice asked and Nico turned around, smiling sheepishly at his boyfriend Kevin who was leaning in the door frame that led to the kitchen. Eyebrows raised he looked at the tall German who now put his coat neatly on the rack while quickly searching his head for an answer that Kevin would buy.  
“Erm … I just wanted to go out for a bit. Buying some late Christmas presents and stuff. I still needed something for my sister.” Kevin shook his head with an amused smile.  
“Always late with presents.” He teased. “It’s Christmas Eve tomorrow, Nico.” Nico smiled at his boyfriend again, relieved that Kevin didn’t question his explanation.  
“I know. And you shouldn’t have known about it. I know that you would tease me endlessly for it.” Kevin laughed softly.  
“Well, that may be true. But I’ll let it slide for once if you come to the living room now and cuddle with me. I’ve been waiting for you.” Nico nodded and pulled Kevin into his arms, pressing a soft kiss on the Dane’s lips. Kevin let out a happy hum and tried to deepen the kiss but Nico pulled away.  
“Just a minute. I’ll go check on something and then I’ll join you in the living room. Promise!” Kevin frowned.  
“What do have to check now?” He asked curiously. Nico scratched his head looking sheepishly at Kevin.  
“Uhm … well, I … just … just to make sure we have enough wooden sticks for the fireplace. You don’t want to get cold, do you?” Kevin’s frown deepened.  
“There is enough wood for keeping the fire lit for ages. Don’t worry.” Nico shrugged his shoulders.  
“Won’t hurt to have a look and get some sticks just in case?” It sounded more like a question than a statement. Kevin shook his head.  
“You’re weird today, Nico. Even weirder than you are normally.”  
“Hey!” Nico protested. Kevin looked at him in amusement.  
“Okay, well, go check on your firewood. But be quick I want to cuddle.” The Dane said with a soft voice. Nico nodded hastily.  
“Of course. I’ll be right back!” He told his boyfriend before he quickly went to the small shack next to their house where they stored their firewood. And although Nico hadn’t had planned to really get some wooden logs he still took a few with him to support the claim he had made in front of Kevin. His boyfriend couldn’t get suspicious just yet. He would find out tomorrow eventually. Nico smiled when he thought of the present he got for Kevin. He was sure that the Dane would just love it.

Humming to himself the German went back into the house and straight to the living room. Putting the logs next to the fireplace (where indeed a few more were lying) he then turned around and sat down next to Kevin. The Dane shuffled closer and pulled the blanket that he was wrapped in around both his and Nico’s shoulders. Nico hummed and pulled his boyfriend closer so that Kevin was sitting on Nico’s lap. Kevin smiled and pressed a small kiss on the German’s lips.  
“I’m looking forward to spending another Christmas with you.” He whispered. Nico’s hands tightened around Kevin and he pressed a kiss to the Dane’s temple. They had been together for a little bit over three years now and it would be their third Christmas they spent together. And Nico would make sure that it would be even better than the ones before.

***

On Christmas Eve things were a bit hectic but they managed to pull through. In the evening the lit the candles on the Christmas tree (yes, there were _real_ candles and a _real_ tree) and opened their gifts. There was a small pile on Kevin’s side and a small one on Nico’s. Gifts from their parents, their siblings and their friends all wrapped up in colourful paper. And while Kevin was impatiently ripping the paper away from his gifts, throwing it everywhere in the process, Nico was more careful while unwrapping his presents. Each piece of paper got folded neatly and put aside on a small stack. Kevin looked at Nico with an amused grin.  
“You German people and your tidiness.” He teased. Nico just shrugged and smiled back.  
“Not everyone can be as messy as you.” He laughed and kissed his boyfriend quickly. Kevin grinned and winked at Nico before looking back to his presents.  
“I think we unwrapped everything.” He said, his eyes trailing over the gifts they received. Nico’s smile got a bit bigger.  
“No, not everything. There is still one present left.” He told his boyfriend. Kevin looked at him in confusion.  
“What do you mean?” He asked. “I don’t see any more presents under the tree.” Nico got up and offered Kevin his hand.  
“Come with me?” He softly told his boyfriend. Kevin nodded and took Nico’s hand.  
“Where are we going?” He asked when they left the living room and Nico handed Kevin his boots.  
“Just outside.” Was all Nico told him before taking Kevin’s hand again, pulling the Dane after him. They went to the small shack and Kevin looked at Nico in confusion.  
“What are we doing here? Getting more firewood?” Nico laughed.  
“Just wait a little bit longer. You’ll see soon enough.” Kevin smiled sheepishly.  
“Sorry, I know that I’m impatient sometimes.” But Nico just shook his head while looking fondly at the Dane.  
“I know. But that’s just one of the reasons I love you. Okay, now go inside. Your final present is waiting for you.” Kevin nodded and opened the door to the shack, freezing when a soft “Woof” was being heard. Eyes wide Kevin looked at Nico.  
“You didn’t!” He whispered and Nico grinned broadly at his boyfriend.  
“Why don’t you go inside and look for yourself.” He chuckled. Kevin made a squeaking sound before rushing inside the shack where a small Bullterrier was sitting in a soft looking basket. The dog excitedly wagged its tail and when Kevin crouched down next to it the puppy scrambled up and into Kevin’s arms. The Dane lightly scratched the dog’s head and it let out a series of happy “Woofs!”  
“She’s so cute!” Kevin cried happily. “Wait, is she…?”  
“She’s female, yes.” Nico confirmed while crouching down next to Kevin. “She’s an English Staffordshire Bullterrier. I saw her at the vet’s when my sister asked me to fetch her some treats for her cat. The little girl apparently got abandoned on the road and I just thought that she would be a perfect addition to our family.” Kevin looked at Nico with love in his eyes.  
“She’s perfect.” He whispered. “And she will have a happy home with us.” Nico nodded and pulled Kevin and the puppy in his arms, kissing his boyfriend gently.

Eventually they both got up with Kevin having the puppy cradled safely in his arms. The little dog was asleep by now, snoozing contently in the Dane’s arms. Together they returned to the living room, sitting next to the crackling fire.  
“What shall we name her?” Nico suddenly asked. “She doesn’t have a name yet.” Kevin thought about it for a while.  
“I think we should call her Elsa. It seems fitting, don’t you think?” Nico hummed.  
“Elsa? Okay, why not. But if you call her Elsa please don’t watch ‘Frozen’ with her. We don’t want her to get confused or suddenly starting singing ‘Let it go’!” He laughed. Kevin hit his boyfriend’s arm but still smiled at him.  
“You’re an idiot.” He huffed. Nico smirked and pecked Kevin’s lips.  
“But you love me.” Kevin’s eyes fondly looked at his boyfriend and he cuddled into his side, Elsa still snoozing on Kevin’s lap.  
“That I do.”


End file.
